To the Ocean's Horizon
by Witch of Resurrection
Summary: It was decided she would no longer be Ushiromiya Ange. Now she was someone else entirely, and she would begin her new life as such. [AmaAnge] [post-series]


_Kihihihi~? It seems that someone has stumbled __onto my writings?_

_Ah~ Well, the writing's of a witch certainly are more interesting than your boring human stories, ri~ight?_

Haa~ Well, welcome to the tale of Kotobuki Yukari and her handsome bodyguard boyfriend! This takes place after the Magic Ending of EP8, and goes from Ange's life after she renounces her name as an Ushiromiya, followed of course by Amakusa.

My goal is for the story to go chronologically, but please forgive me if I skip around.

Please enjoy, my reader!

* * *

When Ange's eyes opened, the fist thing she saw was the bright sun.

Grunting lightly, she shut her eyes again, trying to block out the brilliant light, until her eyes were able to adjust to it. With her eyes closed, she could hear the quiet rumbling of the engine of the car, and the low hum of the air conditioner. She kept her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly as she let out a small breath. Ange cracked her eyes open slightly, getting used to the sun shining brightly in the sky. She finally pried her lids open, thick eyelashes fluttering gently as she tried to blink out the last remains of sleep.

The first thing she saw was the enormous blue sky ahead through the windshield, a few white fluffy clouds spreading throughout the heavens. The sun seemed to be abnormally bright, but Ange didn't mind.

"...where are we?" the redhead finally said, holding back a yawn. She glanced over at the man next to her, driving the car, her expression more serious than anyone should possibly look in this beautiful weather.

Amakusa, glancing over at her, raised an eyebrow then quickly morphed his expression into a happy grin. "Ah, welcome back to the world of the wake, Lady." He let out a chuckle (though to Ange is sounded more like a teasing cackle), and grinned wider. "Your cute snores kept me awake through this long drive~"

The former Ushiromiya huffed indignantly, her cheeks puffing out ever so slightly. "I do not snore," she said pointedly.

"Hiyahahaha~" Amakusa laughed sharply (making Ange huff more). "Don't worry~ Your snores are very elegant and ladylike~ Hihihihi~"

Ange glared at him, before rolling her eyes and looking out the window again. She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting slightly.

"Where are we?" she asked again, turning her head to Amakusa. The man frowned thoughtfully, looking for the nearest road marker.

"We just passed Hyuga City. I'd say we're about an hour and forty minutes to Miyazaki."

"Miyazaki, huh..." Ange said softly.

She closed her eyes, her expression as neutral as ever, though she imagined the new world she was going to go into. Miyazaki, yeah? She supposed that was good. The warm air, the sunny skies, the endless beaches. Yeah, it was going to be nice. The perfect place to settle down and write a novel. She absentmindedly wondered what novel she could write, given the atmosphere of the town. Something light and happy, she thought, something cheerful. The cries of the gulls filled her ears, though it was far from unpleasant. The sound was welcome to her, familiar, after her long journey. The far off cries seemed to lull her to a soft daze, not fully asleep, yet not fully awake. It let her mind wander into far off worlds, yet still kept her conscious enough to remember everything. The cries of the seagulls morphed into the sounds of a crowd, which then turned into the happy laughter of children. Children with wide smiles on their faces, their eyes shining, glittering brightly, brimming with happiness.

Her lips turned upward into a smile. Children... She could see their faces. She could see her own face, six-year-old Ange in that crowd, with that same brightness and happiness all around her. The years of sadness, regret, torture melted away. She was nothing now except another innocent, happy child.

In the back of her mind, that's what she decided. She wanted to write a book that would make people smile, people of all ages. She wanted to teach everyone how to be happy. That's what she wanted to write about.

She could hear Amakusa talking to her, the irritating sound of his voice not bothering her. It too was comforting and familiar now. The heat and light of that too-bright sun making it's way through her window, spilling over her skin and hair.

She would start her journey today. Her new life. She would shed all those years of pain, and make herself happy.

That's what she wanted now.

And she would do it.


End file.
